The present invention relates to the generation of gas, particularly in orbiting space station satellites, or the like, and more particularly the invention relates to the generation of gas on the basis of a chemical reaction and/or catalytic decomposition of a, preferably, liquidous energy carrier, further including separating the resulting gas mixture or blend into its components.
Manned and unmanned orbiting space stations, as well as larger satellites, require, to an increasing extent, the utilization of regenerative processes in order to save space and weight as far as consumables are concerned, with particular view of long and extended missions. This requirement, or at least desirable feature and aspect, includes also the supply of nitrogen gas to the extent they are needed in such space vehicles. The nitrogen is, for example, used as an additive to the breathing atmosphere in the work and living quarters for the astronauts in the space station. But nitrogen is also needed as a highly desirable inert gas for conducting scientific experiments, as well as for cold gas, attitude control propulsion engines. The attitude control is often carried out through small engines using hydrogen which, particularly when used in the cold state, has a significantly higher specific impulse than nitrogen. Moreover, hydrogen is used in fuel cells and for a variety of scientific experiments in outer space. Therefore, it has been suggested to use so-called inert gas generators in order to provide for these gases under the stated situations. These generators include, for example, a hydrazine tank, a gas generator, and a hydrogen diffusion annd separating device. Moreover, hydrogen permeation devices are known which serve for the production of highly pure hydrogen, as well as for separating hydrogen from a hydrogen-nitrogen mixture. The last-mentioned type of equipment works with a vacuum system, and require an electric feeding device.